


charlie, his tongue, and the bedsheet

by geekygingergirl



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because I have decided to completely ignore how this fricking movie ended, M/M, Neil Perry Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekygingergirl/pseuds/geekygingergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Perry doesn’t like to talk about the fact that his best friend goes by the name of Nuwanda, and that Neil is currently fucking that best friend.  He especially doesn’t like to talk about this with roommate extraordinaire and complete dreamboat Todd Anderson.  </p><p>Or, in which Charlie Dalton's absolute lack of boundaries for once actually ends well for Neil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	charlie, his tongue, and the bedsheet

Neil Perry doesn’t like to talk about the fact that his best friend goes by the name of Nuwanda, and that Neil is currently fucking that best friend. He especially doesn’t like to talk about this with roommate extraordinaire and complete dreamboat Todd Anderson. 

“You’re honestly telling me that you and Charlie are just friends.”

“Yeah, I am,” Neil says, pushing a hand through his hair and groaning. “Come on, Todd. Forget it.”

“It’s pretty hard to forget Mr. Nuwanda hightailing it out of our room with his shirt on backwards and a bedsheet trailing out of his completely unzipped pants,” Todd says with a little eyeroll and half-smile that sets Neil’s heart aflutter.

“That was pretty funny.” Neil laughs shakily. 

“A bedsheet. Out of his pants,” Todd snorts, and both of them utterly dissolve into laughter. 

This, Neil thinks, moments like this are exactly why I love him. Like him. Feel completely neutral and platonic towards him.

“Seriously, though, Neil. You don’t have to lie to me. I don’t like, have a problem with you being gay.”

You’d have a problem if you knew I was gay for you. Neil sighs. “Okay, yeah, you got me. I’m gay. But Nuwanda and I really are just friends.”

“Who screw sometimes?”

“Who...de-stress sometimes.”

Todd’s eyebrows are raised and his mouth is quirked up but he doesn’t say anything.

“Who...make out sometimes.”

“A bedsheet,” Todd reminds him.

Neil leans his head back and spins around-- he’s sitting on his spinny desk chair with Todd perched on the bed beside him. “Mrnnnghhhh.”

“What was that?” Todd teases.

“Mrnngghhh.”

“I can’t hear you.” Todd leans in tantalizingly close to Neil, so close that Neil can feel his breath, so close that they’d probably start kissing if either of them moved at all. Neil thinks-- no, not thinks, he’s sure-- that Todd’s eyes are on his lips, but they flick up again so fast that he could very well have imagined it. And now Todd is looking Neil dead in the eyes, and they’re fucking beautiful, his eyes, a clear grey color that shifts into blue and green and neither all at once, like the ocean. Like a storm. If Neil was the poet of the two of them he could probably write an epic about those eyes. But he isn’t, and he also isn’t really aware of the passage of time, but he is aware that this is probably far longer than it’s socially acceptable to hover with your face and mouth directly in the vicinity of your roommate’s, and if it goes on for much longer he’s either going to kiss Todd or go up in flames from trying not to. Possibly both at once.

“So are you two lovebirds finally gonna seal the deal?”

It’s Charlie, it’s fucking Nuwanda, standing in the doorway looking cocky as hell, and Neil and Todd bolt apart so fast they nearly fall over. Neil feels his cheeks go up in flames, and a covert glance at Todd shows that he’s blushing too. That’s a good sign, right? The blushing?

“Came to return this,” Charlie says with an exaggerated wink, depositing a lump of rumpled white fabric onto the bed beside Todd, and the boys fall into another fit of giggling. 

“What? Have you just been telling pretty boy here about our sexual exploits?” Charlie draws out the words disgustingly, and leans down to slide his tongue into Neil’s ear. Todd watches this display with wide eyes and a stifled smile. Neil ducks his head away.

“Charlie.”

“Aw, come on Neil. Don’t you want your boyfriend to meet your lover?”

Neil doesn’t say he’s not my boyfriend like he knows he’s supposed to. “If he was my boyfriend there’s no way I’d keep screwing you,” he mutters. “No offense.” 

“You mean,” Todd butts in hesitantly, “that I could maybe get this,” he gestures broadly to encompass Charlie, his tongue, and the bedsheet, “to go away with just one simple question?”

Todd doesn’t really want to get rid of Charlie, Neil knows that. They’re friends too, sort of, or they get along at least. And Todd would never be rude to somebody’s face. Which means he didn’t actually want to get rid of Charlie, which means he might actually mean it when he says…

“Wanna be my boyfriend, Neil?”

Neil blinks a few times. This is NOT happening. “Sorry. Ahem. Really?”

“I know you like boys, and I know I like you, so, yeah, really.”

Charlie grins delightedly and nudges Neil. “Now is when you say yes, dumbass,” he stage whispers. 

“Uh, yes, yes I do,” Neil says, and it comes out half whisper, half squeak. 

“Great. Now Charlie, if you’ll kindly evacuate the premises, I have to kiss my boyfriend,” Todd smiles.

“Aw shucks. One last before I go?” Charlie says, and plants a lingering kiss on first Neil’s, then Todd’s lips. Todd goes bright pink.

“That boy has no sense of boundaries, does he?”


End file.
